


national park

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Vampires, a bit? theyre like.. young adults ig, i dont know how to tag. its gay, idk - Freeform, im not good at writing long stuff hu, ooc im sorry i dont know how to goddamn WRITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The half-vampire buries himself in the blankets. "Just come back as soon as possible.""Of course." Mao says, smiling wide.





	national park

**Author's Note:**

> this is just "what do you usually do when im not home" "wait for you to come back" the fic and im sorry  
> happy late valentines day! i swear ill fix this after i take a nap. i wrote this with no sleep and its very ooc and im sorry  
> edit: i lied and i cannot even bring myself to fix it. just take it.

"It's not fair that Maakun has to work on my rest day," Ritsu whines, stretching wildly and ruining the blankets Mao had oh-so-meticulously arranged to the older boys needs. Mao shoots Ritsu a glare _(and he's smiling, of course he is, everything is a game to Ritsu)_ before letting out a soft sigh.

Ritsu had made sure that Mao understood how bothered he was about Mao not being there for his rest day - one of the unfortunate side-affects of being a half vampire. On the plus side, its the only day where his body actually needs sleep, giving him an excuse to nap all day, but It's also one of his weakest days; The sun would make him dangerously sick in less than a minute, and his hunger control would become nonexistent, making it hard for him to go out and do anything. He'd kept it a secret for a while, but after Mao found out about this, he had dubbed it Ritsu's 'rest day,' and tried to make it feel at least a little better, usually by marathoning a bunch of movies, playing games or just laying with Ritsu, if that's what he wanted.

"I know, you've told me many, many times," Mao starts, sheepishly looking the other way. Ritsu continues to stare at the younger boy, seemingly oblivious to how uncomfortable it makes him. "But I really can't cancel this. Just promise me you'll be good and stay inside, okay? I'll make it up to you later, I swear." Mao gives a gentle smile, leaning down to ruffle Ritsu's hair a bit.

Ritsu huffs, but Mao can tell he isn't really angry. 

The half-vampire buries himself in the blankets. "Just come back as soon as possible."

"Of course." Mao smiles wide, though Ritsu can't see it.

And with that, Mao is gone. 

And Ritsu has been under the blanket for hours now. Unable to sleep, just laying there.

He finally slithers himself out of the blankets, looking around the room. At the end of the bed is a small bag, and Ritsu decides to give into his curiosity. Carefully leaning his upper body over the bed now, he opens up the bag. Finding a few movies and games, he figures it was a bag of things Mao left for him so he wouldn't be bored.

_(Ritsu mentally scolds himself for not looking into that earlier. damn it, he could have avoided being bored out of his mind.)_

He decides he doesn't want to do any of those things without Mao though, and pushes the bag away from him with a huff.

Ritsu's eyes once again scan the room, until they land on a small, rectangular item that he's come to know as Mao's DS, resting on the nightstand beside him.

He doesn't know how he didn't notice that before.

He softly sighs, grabbing the device, and launches whatever game is put in.

 

He didn't expect to be playing for too long, but  _'Heart Gold'_   was surprisingly fun. He didn't mess around too much with the team Mao had already caught for himself, besides replacing the first pokemon in the team with a Flareon affectionately named after his boyfriend. He had only recently stared to get bored, or rather, _tired,_   letting the game idle at the national park section of the game.

The music is calming, and he recognizes it as the melody Mao seems to hum every now and then. His attention now brought back to Mao, he wonders when he'll return. His thoughts start to wander a bit; Maybe when he comes back, he'll hold Ritsu and teach him how to play this game properly. Maybe everytime he does something right, Mao will reward him with a kiss...

He wants to scold himself for thinking of such a weird, fluffy scenario out of something as minor as _pokemon,_ (though, it reminds him of his school days, always making up some elaborate fantasy out of every little thing because of that dumb mao-obsessed teenage brain of his,) but those nice- albeit cheesy- thoughts allow him to finally sleep; to finally get the rest he needs on _rest day._

 

Mao groans, leaning against the front door. He was looking foward to at least spending a little time with Ritsu, and honestly hadn't expected to be home so late. He hoped Ritsu didn't spend the whole time in the blankets, and he really hoped Ritsu found the bag of stuff he left, or else he would never hear the end about how _'maakun abanoned him with nothing to do.'_

He chuckles at the thought of his boyfriend's dramatic whining, and the faint music from his DS reminds him to _actually check up_ on his boyfriend. He places his bags down on the counter, making his way to his room and quietly cracking open the door with a "Ricch- _ah,"_

Ritsu is curled up in the blankets, asleep with his DS by his side. Mao smiles, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. He should be used to Ritsu sleeping by now, considering he _really loves to sleep,_ but he never quite got over how cute the half-vampire looks when he's sleeping peacefully, and the fact that he's actually getting proper rest he needs instead of just pointless naps somehow makes him feel a lot more happier.

Ritsu groans and rolls over, signaling that he's somewhat awake, (Mao figures he must have smelled him,) but not bothering to open his eyes. "Are you just going to stare at me forever, or come get in the bed..." he mumbles. The younger boy has to stiffle a laugh, "Oh, not even an "I miss you?" I don't want to get in the bed if you're going to be so mean, you know..." he teases.

Mao hops on the side of the bed that Ritsu is facing, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I mean, I worked sooo hard today! And this is how I get treated?" he continues on, just trying to bother Ritsu at this point. "I mean, did you know that today I-"

Ritsu cracks open one of his eyes, "Maakun?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you. Now get in the bed."


End file.
